leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixtal Jungle
" , remember the Kumungu affair? I still think it was your fault." - Ixtal Jungle is a vast tropical forest located in the eastern part of the Shuriman Continent. Ixtal is a nation that resides within it. Lore From the hinterlands of Kalduga to the ageless beauty of the Amarantine Coast, the jungles beyond the desert wastes remain shrouded in mystery. Once part of Shurima's vast empire, these verdant forests are home to many strange and terrifying creatures—and even the greatest mortal civilizations seem unable to gain a foothold besides the ancient magical autocracy of Ixtal. Though there is primeval magic and fierce beauty to be found everywhere in these lands, only the strongest and most determined hunters and warriors will survive here for long... Oh, and Neeko too! Neeko loves the jungle!Runeterra Map: The Jungle Champions of Ixtal Jungle Related Champions * traveled to Paretha to obtain the Elixir of Ulola and had a run in with . * witnessed the 'Kumungu affair' (specifics as of yet unknown) and is convinced the started it. * roams the jungles and encountered here. * traveled to the Serpentine Delta in search of the Black Mist and any traces of recent Harrowings. * dragon mother, Yvva, hails from the Ixtal jungle. * travels to Kumungu to gather Ajunta poison for his darts. * was born in the Serpentine Delta and moved to Bilgewater. * traveled to the Jungles in search for her Master, Norra. History The Rune Wars Deep in jungles south of Kumungu, between the rivers that divide eastern Shurima were the . Elemental magics found in the soil allowed the growth of fierce, carnivorous plants that prayed on all creatures within reach. In the midst of the Rune Wars, a small company of soldiers lead by an ambitious sorceress entered these lands in search of a long-lost prize. A battle ensued between the vicious flora of the Gardens and the soldiers, forcing the sorceress to gather her power and unleash a mighty runic spell, creating a blast of energy. In that instant however, a rogue spark ignited the gasses throughout the swamps and caused an explosion, destroying all living things for miles around, leaving no survivors to tell the fate of the Gardens of Zyr. At the Edge of the World The jungles of Shurima are a frontier that the most ambitious generals would dearly love to claim for Noxus. Having petitioned Noxian high command no fewer than seven times, fleet officer Tomyri is finally summoned to the capital to receive a commission of her own. Tomyri oversees her vessel’s final preparations, before learning that the expedition is to be joined by the renowned Reckoning beast hunter, Niander Ordylon. After many days at sea, the Ardentius enters the Serpentine Delta. This is Tomyri’s first real glimpse of the wilderness that awaits her, and her crew. The jungle does not treat foreign invaders kindly. Unable to find their bearings, or any quarry for the beast hunters, the Noxians’ morale and discipline begins to falter. Locations The Jungle is located in the eastern part of Shuriman Continent bordering Shurima in the east, and small city-states on its coastlines. The currently well known locations encompassing The Jungle are: Ixaocan Ixtal Ixaocan.jpg|Ixaocan Ixaocan map.jpg|Ixaocan Map Ixtal An Unexplored Frontier.jpg|An Unexplored Frontier Ixtal Mastery Over The Material Realm.jpg|Mastery Over The Material Realm Ixtal Esoteric Knowledge.jpg|Esoteric Knowledge Shuriman jungles map.png|Ixtal Jungle Region In truth, Ixtal is not the uninhabited wilderness many imagine. Far from prying eyes and greedy hands, the sprawling arcologies of Ixaocan remain safely hidden by the deepest rainforests. * Cardinal Arcology: The arcologies are connected by intersecting lines of power, and each represents a specific form or discipline of elemental magic. The largest are home to tens of thousands of Ixtali practitioners. The Cardinal Arcology, seat of the ruling Yun Tal caste, has stood since before the ancient Shurimans raised their first Sun Disc. Its great arcologies are neither wholly habitats nor colleges of magic, but something in between. ** Magma Arcology: High in the mountains, the mages of this relatively small arcology combine their understandings of fire, rock, and magnetism to draw precious metals from the earth, crafting them into exquisite shapes with the merest gesture. ** Water Arcology: Located next to one of the many river confluences of the Serpentine River, the mages of this arcology combine their understandings of water, ice, and steam to reshape the land around them. North Jungle Noxus Their Darkest Hour.jpg|The Deep Jungles Neeko The Monster of Kalduga Outpost 01.jpg|The Monster of Kalduga Outpost Nidalee Human Blood 01.jpg|Human Blood * Kalduga: A large subsection of the Jungle bordering the north eastern Shuriman settlements. Currently the area has a large Noxian fortification as a gateway to the western parts of the Jungle. * Kumungu: A large subsection of the Jungle bordering the Northern mountains and the river Delta. ** Mudtown: A free coastal city located north of The Serpentine Delta. It is the primary source of mud for Piltover's brick industry as well as a popular destination for gamblers and thieves. South Jungle The Elixir of Uloa 1.jpg|Paretha Qiyana Fit to Rule 02.jpg|Fit to Rule Other known locations in the southern parts of the Jungle are: The Amarantine Coast, The Plague Arbor, Vale of Silver Mist, etc. * Harelport: A seaside settlement. It is here where first landed ashore in the Ixtal Jungle. * Kiilash Village: A Vastayan settlement, it is the birthplace of . * Nidalee's Cougar Pack: settled near Halerport, cougar pack protects the land from any outsider arriving to pillage and hunt the jungles animals. * Paretha: An old Shuriman settlement known for its taffa-flower water. It is near the location from where the Elixir of Uloa was found by . * Tikras: A village governed by Prefect Mara Yun Tal. Most of the village was decimated after Piltover miners blew it up as an act of revenge for their killed mining team. Serpentine River Noxus The Great River.jpg|The Great River Serpentine River map.jpg|Serpentine River Map The Serpentine Delta map.jpg|The Serpentine Delta Map The Serpentine River is a large river network stretching across the jungle. The river starts in the east of the Jungle, directly connecting with the The Mother of Life river of Shurima, and ends with a large river delta, slicing the entire Jungle to North and South. The denizens of the river delta have close ties with surrounding settlements as well as Bilgewater and the Serpent Isles. * The Serpentine Delta: Serpentine river landform of the coast of the Guardian's Sea. ** Venaru: A free island settlement located on The Serpentine Delta. Calasa fruit are one of its well known exports. *** Pillar of Sorrows: In the south of the Island, a stone monolith rises from the water to meet the sky. It is the tallest point on the island. Wildlife Land= Basilisks Noxus Basilisks.jpg|A Basilisk Noxus The Armies Of Noxus.jpg|Noxian riding a Basilisk 01NX008-full.png|Basilisk Rider Monstrous reptiles from the southern jungles of Kumungu, basilisks are fierce predators that can grow to gargantuan sizes, few can stand against their charge. Young basilisks are prized riding beasts. After they become too large for a rider to control, they are used as beasts of burden, or sometimes as living battering rams to smash down the walls of besieged cities. They are covered in thick greenish hide which was mostly used for camouflage in the thick native jungles. They also have fin type extensions on their backs and back lower legs, hinting on their proficiency in traversing swampy areas. Other than their front horns, the creatures have strong a strong tail used for swimming and hitting other enemies. Calasa Calasa are a type of plant native to the Serpentine River delta of the Ixtal Jungle. Its gourd called a Calasa fruit has a sweet nectar center. The settlement of Venaru exports them to other islands of the delta. Dragons Winged, elemental-breathing reptiles that can reach near-giant sizes over their long, long lifespans, they are the indisputable ruler of the skies. Both fearsome and majestic, have a society that revolves around strength and might and because of their egoistic and narcissistic pride, mixing their blood with that of races outside of dragonkind are seen as an abomination, a cancer that must be eradicated utterly. Many dragons persecute such defiled creations and their perpetrators to no end, a thing that , the Half-Dragon, found out firsthand. There are five types of dragons: , , , drakes (all Elemental Drakes), and . The firstborn female dragons of certain dragon bloodlines have elemental rune shards within them, which gives them their elemental powers. Curiously, the abandoned ruins scattered throughout Ixtal are home to a surprising number of dragons. These terrifying creatures have not fought alongside mortals since the last days of Shurima’s war against the Void—now, for the most part, they seem content just to be left alone. Infernal Skitter-Ants Infernal Skitter-Ants are a species of ants native to the Ixtal Jungle. These insects in large numbers are harmful to animals and humans. Kraken Lilies Kraken Lilies are a type of flower native to the Serpentine River delta of the Ixtal Jungle. Sold in the markets of Kumangra, their distinct sent is heavily sought after by flower collectors. Kumangra Parrots Kumangra Parrot.jpg|Kumangra Parrot Nirpooti Fruit.jpg|Nirpooti Fruit An avian species native to the city-state of Kumangra. A key characteristic of this species of birds is their curved beaks as well as their quality feathers which are bought by Piltover merchants in Kumangras famous Song-Market district. However, fake dyed Kumangra parrot feathers can be also be sold on the market. Night-Blooming Zychids , or Death Blossoms, are native to the southern parts of the Ixtal Jungle, these flowers grow where sunlight never touches the forest floor. They're more for potion brewers or alchemists. They clings for foreign objects upon touch. Nirpooties A type of semi-aquatic carnivorous plant species plant species native to the areas around Mudtown. Its fruit is best when firm and well fed with meat, though fish meat is not advised as an option.. Parethan Corpse Tulips Parethan Corpse Tulips are type of flower native to Paretha of the Ixtal Jungle. Sold in the markets of Kumangra, their distinct sent is heavily sought after by flower collectors. Tola Vines Tola Vines are a type of plant native to the hilltops of islands in the Serpentine River delta of the Ixtal Jungle. It can be weaved into rope and litter. Wharf Rat :For more detail, see Razorfin. a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. |-| Aquatic= Scuttle Crabs :For more detail, see Rift Scuttler. or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran, Shurima and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . Trivia * Previously this jungle was ether called "The Jungle" or "Kumungu". * While part of the Ixtal faction, , , , , and live/likely live outside of the Ixtal nation in the larger Ixtal Jungle region. ** While not directly in control of the vast jungle areas, some defend the jungle borders from approaching foreigners such as Piltovans, Zaunites, Shurimans, and Noxians. Media Music= ;Related Music Zyra, Rise of the Thorns - Login Screen| Rengar, the Pridestalker - Login Screen| Neeko, the Curious Chameleon - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Neeko Champion Teaser| Neeko The Curious Chameleon Champion Trailer - League of Legends (No Voice-Over)| Neeko The Curious Chameleon Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Yuumi The Magical Cat Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Empress of the Elements Qiyana Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Ezreal The Elixir of Uloa 01.jpg|Ezreal "The Elixir of Uloa" Illustration 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Ezreal The Elixir of Uloa 02.jpg|Ezreal "The Elixir of Uloa" Illustration 2 Ezreal The Curator's Gambit.jpg|Ezreal "The Curator's Gambit" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Neeko The Monster of Kalduga Outpost.jpg|Neeko "The Monster of Kalduga Outpost" Illustration (by Riot Artist Ashley Mackenzie) Nidalee Human Blood.jpg|Nidalee "Human Blood" Illustration (by Riot Artist Leesha Hannigan) Malphite Roots of a Poisoned Tree.jpg|Malphite "Roots of a Poisoned Tree" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Qiyana Fit to Rule 01.jpg|Qiyana "Fit to Rule" Illustration 1 Qiyana Fit to Rule 02.jpg|Qiyana "Fit to Rule" Illustration 2 Qiyana Empress of the Elements.jpg|Qiyana "Empress of the Elements" Illustration Rengar Prey 01.png|Rengar "Prey" Illustration Kha'Zix Rengar Adaptation.jpg|Kha'Zix and Rengar "Adaptation" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Category:Places Category:Ixtal Category:Runeterra